falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitehouse: The Sun Will Shine on a World at Peace
Deputy Imperial Chancellor Sheldon Whitehouse spoke in Corrintrin to the press and public about the government's vision for building a peaceful world in the wake of this devastating world war. "Thanks to the unparallelled bravery and sacrifice of those who have been called to serve in this war against tyranny, we are now slowly but surely winning. And not just in Falleentium, but also our many great friends and allies. The fortitude of our friends in Shiha, who have defended their home against all odds, is the thing of legends. The skill of our allied commanders in Verzarent and Arum have delivered and continue to deliver tremendous victories for the free world every single day. And, indeed, the resilience of our friends in Cantonos, the Free United Cities, and other nations that are falling victim to the agression of the Red Federation must be applauded. I know that no matter how difficult things become, those heroes will keep up the fight until every inch of their homeland is taken back from the grip of Bolnomium. And taken back it shall be." "But while the real heroes are hard at work defeating the expansionist, dictatorial menace, we in Corrintrin need to make sure that after the war is done, the world we are left with is peaceful and stable, rather than the powder keg of tensions that preceded the war. Read my lips: if I have anything to say about it, the sun will shine on a world at peace by the time we next cast our votes. This war has exposed a number of issues that must be resolved to ensure that that happens." '' ''"For one, it doesn't do us much good to finish this war if relations with Vanossium continue deteriorating; we don't want to defeat one enemy while creating another one at the same time. Right now, our allies are concerned - with good reason - that Vanossium will exploit the world war to expand and annex former Golden Empire territories. We will not sit back and simply hope that they will decide not to. The Foreign Secretary is prepared to expend every diplomatic effort at her disposal to keep the Union of the West on stable, working terms with the Nilira Alliance. This starts with the URCN situation, where she is working to ensure that the end result is the free and independent nations of Caornum and Naorlum." "But the situation in the east is perhaps even more pressing to the establishment of a peaceful world. We need to learn from what is happening in Cantonos, firstly. It is a nation plagued with social unrest and military defection. We cannot responsibly end this war without working closely with Cantonos to make sure that it is a stable and effective nation after the war, free of the deep-seated issues that have caused the nation such profound problems since the Red Federation's surprise attacks began last December." "Additional questions remain. The Red Federation's core territories in the far east will be left in a power vacuum. Power vacuums can be filled by very dangerous people. We can't cut any corners. We can't leave anything to chance. And we will not. Thank you, and may the sun shine on a peaceful world again soon." Category:The Imperial Constitution